


love you (down to the bone)

by Quillium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: “I love you,” Patrick says softly, pressing a hand on David’s shoulder.David shoots up like a rocket, “That’s unfair,” he says as Patrick leans down to kiss him.





	love you (down to the bone)

**Author's Note:**

> David's a Hufflepuff and Patrick's a Slytherin, please don't fight with me on this because it honestly doesn't matter so far as my fic goes. Remember to go through your checklist, if you need to sleep, stretch, drink water, etc then do that before reading please and thank you.

“Ugh,” David says, waving away the dust with a flick of his wand, “You willingly spend your time caged in here with all these dusty old books?”

“First of all,” Patrick says, plucking a book floating in the air and neatly sliding it onto its place on the shelf, “You love reading, you have no right to judge. And second of all, they wouldn’t be so dusty if more people read them.”

“Are you saying that I should read more? Because you told me last week that I needed to study divination more and I’m getting mixed signals here.”

“You read plenty, but maybe you could read more if you spent less time in detention.”

“It’s not like I _want_ detention. And I’m currently working with my boyfriend in detention, so really, who’s the winner?”

“Nobody. Because you should be in class on time.”

“It’s not my fault that I’m late.”

Patrick shoots David a pointed look.

“Okay, fine, so maybe it is my fault. But I was just getting some breakfast in the kitchen.”

“Which you wouldn’t need if you made it to breakfast on time.”

“And wake up at eight? That’s so early, though.”

“I wake up at six.”

“And I love and adore you but I have no idea how you do that.”

“I use an alarm clock.”

“Mm, but, I mean, what’s even the point of waking up early?”

“For one thing, you get to go to class on time.”

“But I mean, is it _necessary_?”

“Your boyfriend thinks it is.”

“I think it’s super rude that you’re using the boyfriend card when you know that’s going to automatically sway me to your side of the argument.”

“Mm. However will you cope.”

“Okay. Okay! Ugh. Fine. I’ll cast an alarm spell on my bed. Are you happy now?”

Patrick leans over and kisses David. He’s smiling smugly when he pulls away and says, “Very. Thank you.”

“You’re so sweet,” David runs his fingers up Patrick’s shirt, “Stop.”

“I don’t think so,” Patrick laughs as he shelves a few more books, “Can you hand me _Floating Recipes_? It’s the one with the red cover.”

__

“No offense,” David says as they move into the dungeons, “But why are the Slytherin dorms down here in this grossness when they could be—uh, literally anywhere else?”

“I’m not really sure,” Patrick admits as they make their way to the entrance, “_Hogwarts: A History_ says it’s because there weren’t dungeons initially but then after some war, Hogwarts went through a brief time period where it transitioned from a school to a military base, but I think that sounds fishy.”

“Wait, is this a conspiracy theory?”

“No, no conspiracy theories.”

“Good.”

“I’m just saying that it appears as though they trained the students to essentially become child soldiers rather than make Hogwarts a safe haven.”

“Ugh, I _knew_ you were going to say something like that. Why are you so smart?”

“Maybe because you’re brilliant,” Patrick kisses David’s forehead, “And like attracts like.”

“Okay, that’s enough sincerity for the day. Is this your bed? Is that my sweater?”

“Do you want your sweater back?”

“I mean, yeah, eventually, but it’s super hot when you wear my clothes so you can keep it for now.”

“I see. Well, the textbook is right here,” Patrick unlocks the drawer under his bed and hands David a few books, “Remind me not to forget them when we leave.”

“Well, until you leave,” David leans down and pecks Patrick’s cheek, “We have some free time.”

“Watching _Stranger Things_?”

“You know—I was going to suggest making out but that’s so much better. I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“And here I thought it was my dashing good looks.”

“Mm, those are nice, too.”

Patrick laughs into the next kiss before he sets up his laptop, “We have enough time for a full episode, right?”

“Yes,” David rests his head on Patrick’s shoulder, “Definitely.”

__

“Good luck.”

“You do realize we’re playing against Ravenclaw?”

Unfazed, David readjusts Patrick’s tie and tilts his head to the side, “So I can’t give you luck?”

“Well, I am playing against your sister.”

“That’s fine. That’s even better, actually. Beat her into the ground.”

“I see that I have a very supportive boyfriend.”

“Well, I don’t really care about any of this sports stuff,” David grins at Patrick, “But I know that you do, and having a star Quidditch player as a boyfriend is very sexy, in my opinion.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Patrick laughs, “Alright. A kiss for luck?”

“Well,” David leans forward, “I couldn’t leave my boyfriend with bad luck right before a match, now can I?”

“No, you can’t.”

So he doesn’t.

__

A pillow lands by Patrick’s head when he makes his way into the Hufflepuff dorms.

“Go away,” David mumbles, pulling the blanket higher over his head.

“Morning,” Ted waves from his spot surrounded by a mountain of textbooks, “It seems a bit early for you two to be awake, even by your standards.”

“Exam season,” Patrick says.

“Ah, yes,” Ted laughs, “That’s why I’m up this early, too. Usually I wait until six or seven but I woke up at four this morning and couldn’t sleep again because I was so stressed.”

Sometimes Patrick worries about Ted, “Maybe you could take a nap,” he suggests.

“Maybe,” Ted agrees in a voice that suggests he’s too stressed to do that, too.

Patrick decides to talk to David to talk to Alexis about that later and taps his wand against David’s head, “Hey, remember our plans for this morning?”

“No,” David says, “No, it’s not before eight and seven is the earliest I’ll go, so, no, I don’t, especially considering it’s—“

“Five thirty.”

“Five thirty in the _morning_. Oh my _god_. No, I don’t remember any plans.”

“We were going to go hiking?”

“No,” David wraps his pillow around his head, steadily chanting _no, no, no, no_.

“I love you,” Patrick says softly, pressing a hand on David’s shoulder.

David shoots up like a rocket, “That’s unfair,” he says as Patrick leans down to kiss him.

“Mm. Get dressed, we’re going hiking.”

“It’s too early to do anything.”

“You know, David, you’re a really important person in my life and—“

“Oh my _god_,” David waves his hands in the air, “At least pick me up.”

“_Levioso_.”

“Good enough,” David yawns and casts a spell to make his bed. His blanket folds neatly, edges smoothing themselves out in a way Patrick’s charms could never quite manage. “Let me wash my face first.”

“I thought you did that at night?”

“That’s my nighttime face routine. This is my morning face routine. Both are very important.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Patrick laughs, “Alright, I’ll wait.”

“Mm. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

__

Staring at the skeletal bird before them and it’s dark, stone-like eyes, Patrick thinks maybe he shouldn’t have woken David up for the hike.

“Do you really need this bird’s feathers for your cloak?” he whispers.

“Its feathers are very useful and have many helpful options,” David pulls a box of steak from his bag, “We just need to tame it.”

“Is that possible?” Patrick demands, “I don’t want us to die.”

“It’s okay,” David pecks Patrick on the cheek, “I’ll sacrifice myself so that you can run away while I’m getting eaten.”

“I don’t want you to die, David! I don’t want you to get hurt! If the need comes up, I’ll martyr myself.”

“Oh, that—nobody’s ever said that to me.”

“I mean—is that—is that because you’ve never been in a life threatening situation or—“

“I mean, there were the times with the dragons. And then again with the cult. And then that time where I was stuck in this charmed mansion and—“

“David. You’re important to me.”

“I—uh—I’ve never had anyone say that to me, either.”

“Okay. Um. We’re going to have a more in-depth talk about your value and worth once we’re not in a life-threatening situation, okay?”

“Um, well, here’s the thing, I don’t do so hot with, like, vulnerability or being open—“

“I’ve noticed.”

“Mm, yeah, so you know that—“

“It’s really unhealthy and you need to learn to trust people?”

“I—um, you’re right, we shouldn’t be talking about this. We should,” David opens the container and tosses the steak onto the forest ground, “Be luring the bird.”

Patrick loves David so much. Which is why instead of running away like a sane person, he stays and prepares to try his best to not die by man-eating skeleton bird.

Somehow, David manages to get not one but _four feathers_ and they survive. There’s not even a chase scene. He doesn’t even scream or get panicked. It’s all very calm. Which makes Patrick extremely suspicious about whether or not David did this before.

“A few times,” David admits, rubbing his scar stretching from wrist to elbow, “But you know, we sometimes have to suffer for fashion.”

“No,” Patrick says firmly, “No, no, we do not.”

David offers him a fond, surprised smile, the way he does when he’s trying to cover up the fact that he’s unused to people casually offering him love. Patrick has mixed feelings about that smile. “Okay,” he squeezes Patrick’s hand, “We don’t.”

__

“So let me get this straight.”

“Mm-hm.”

“You want us—“

“Mm-hm.”

“To go to Alexis’ room somehow.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Despite the fact that she’s not in either of our houses _and_ female—“

“We actually have a spell to bypass that.”

“Right. And you want us to steal her necklace—“

“Mm-hm.”

“From a _spelled chest_—“

“Which is why we’re in the library.”

“Yeah. So we can use it in a potion for class.”

“Exactly.”

“Is this about getting a good grade or agitating your sister?”

“I mean, can’t it be both?”

“We aren’t robbing your sister, David.”

“But babe, think about what a good grade we could get.”

“We can get a good grade without robbing your sister.”

“Okay, but where’s the fun in that?”

Patrick sighs.

__

Patrick’s birthday present is… a jar of live butterflies?

“Ew, gross, no,” David says, “Your present isn’t the butterflies, that’s terrible. Pets are a financial and time-consuming liability that should only be given from parents to their financially-dependant children.”

“So am I supposed to let the butterflies die? Or just look at them? Don’t get me wrong, David, it was really sweet of you to remember my birthday and all—”

“Ye of little faith,” David huffs, “I mean, rightly so, usually, but in this case—“ he unscrews the jar’s lid. _Inside of Patrick’s bedroom_.

The butterflies fly up, glowing various shades of blue and purple, a different chord coming out with each wingbeat.

“It’s music,” Patrick realizes, two seconds into the enchanting sound, “You got me music?”

The butterflies flutter around his head in a storm of glowing colour and then each pops away with one last, haunting sound.

“Well, you like playing that guitar, so,” David shrugs.

“It was perfect,” Patrick breathes, holding David’s hand, “Thank you.”

“You’ll always know how to play that song. Some part of their magic, I don’t know. But you can always play it on any instrument you want.”

“I could play it for you right now,” Patrick says.

“You could,” David agrees, leaning in to kiss Patrick, “Or we could get breakfast.”

“One time, then breakfast.”

A quiet laugh, “Okay. Sounds good.”

And it does.

__

“I think we’re breaking the rules,” Patrick says, setting David’s mug of hot chocolate a few inches above David’s hand. It hovers in the air, bobbing slightly with the breeze as David turns and smiles.

“Then we just have to not get caught,” he sits up and takes the hot chocolate, surveying the empty Quidditch field with undiluted satisfaction, “The stars are so nice today, though, I thought it would be a shame not to take a night and look at them.”

“And that’s the only reason? Nothing to do with the fact that you’re trying to prove to me that you’re not afraid of bugs?”

“There’s nothing wrong with being afraid of bugs, they are terrifying and tiny and evil.”

“Oh, of course,” Patrick laughs as he lays down on the grass, “You know, I never pegged you for the outdoorsy type.”

“I thought I’d do something nice for you,” David answers primly, setting his mug floating back in the air and laying down beside Patrick.

“Oh, how thoughtful.”

“Yes, I’m a very thoughtful boyfriend.”

Patrick cups David’s face in one hand and says softly, “You are. And you’re the best, you know that?”

“I mean, you haven’t really had that many relationships—“

“I’ve had enough,” Patrick shakes his head, “Enough to know that you’re the best.”

“Well, uh,” David presses a hand against Patrick’s, “You’re the best, too. I never even imagined that falling in love with someone else was a thing that I could do until you. With you, I could actually imagine a future together.”

“Good,” Patrick grins, “Because I can, too.”

David laughs nervously, “But that’s crazy, right? I mean—we’re still in school. We could still have a horrible and messy break up.”

“It’s seventh year,” Patrick presses his forehead against David’s, “I think we’ll manage.”

“You think?” David breathes, eyes fluttering shut.

“I know,” Patrick says, firmly, because David is so much more than he could have ever imagined, because he could fall in love with David a million times a day, because this feels right in a way nothing else ever had, “I’ll stick with you so long as you’re willing to stick with me.”

“I’ll always be willing to stick with you,” David answers, quiet and vulnerable and honest in a way he rarely is.

“Then we’ll always stick together,” Patrick promises.

“You can’t promise that.”

“Sure I can. If I break that promise, you can murder me in the piano room with a candlestick.”

“We’re getting a piano room?”

“I mean, more of a music room, since of course we’ll be living in a mansion and you’ll need a place to practice whatever instrument catches your eye in peace, or, uh, maybe we don’t need to if you don’t want to and I was just being way too presumptuous and it was just a joke honestly you don’t have to take it too seriously like just ignore it—“

Patrick cuts David off with a kiss, “It was very thoughtful and sweet of you to say that. You’re a good boyfriend, David.”

“Right. Um. Of course I am.”

“Yes,” Patrick agrees, carding his fingers through David’s hair, “You most definitely are.”

__

“_Lumos_,” David whispers, curled with Patrick under his covers in the Hufflepuff boy’s dorm, reading muggle novels together way past curfew.

Patrick keeps his fingers at the beginning or end of each line, so that David can keep reading but knows his progress. When he’s done the page, he keeps his hand on the corner. When David is done, he rests his hand on Patrick’s and they flip the page together.

It probably isn’t the most efficient way to read, together. They read at different speeds and can’t even talk to each other about it.

But Patrick lives for these quiet, little moments with David and he knows that his boyfriend loves them, too.

So they read, quietly, squished together beneath the blankets with only David’s wand for light.

__

“Hey, babe,” Patrick says quietly, bent over his laptop. Frost curls over the window of his home, the lack of fireplace strange even though he knows that his muggle home’s furnace is much more effective than the magic that cakes layers in Hogwarts. “How’re you faring?”

“Awful,” David sniffs, blowing his nose, “My parents are hosting another stupid party and I miss you and Hogwarts.”

“Is it that bad?” Patrick asks, knees curled to his chest.

“Yeah, I just—“ David blows his nose again, “I just grabbed a random plate of appetizers and apparated to my bedroom but it’s just—I forgot how awful everyone was and I’m being so stupid, and—ugh, sorry, I’m ugly right now, don’t look.”

“You’re gorgeous no matter what.”

“Ugh, that’s super sweet. You spoil me. Always, you always spoil me. I, uh—“ David wipes his face with his wrist, “Sorry, I’m being so stupid. How was your vacation so far?”

“Well, I’m glad that I get to finally talk to you. Was there any specific part of your vacation that you wanted to talk about?”

“No, I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay. Are you getting enough sleep?”

A quiet laugh, “More than enough. I’m practically a slug. What about you? Are you, um—“ there’s the sound of paper rustling before David asks, “Are you eating enough? Drinking lots of water?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about me. Did you—did you make a list of things to ask me?”

“No, it’s just—it’s one of those self care checklists from google. I just wrote it down.”

“That’s so cute.”

“No, it’s—_you’re_ cute!”

“Well, thanks. We can be cute together.”

David buries his face in his pillow.

“What about you? Are you taking care of yourself?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course, definitely. I mean, look at my skin, it is _glowing_.”

“I’m glad to hear that. And everything’s okay?”

“No,” David says, voice muffled by the pillow, “Everything’s awful and I hate being home. I can’t wait until I’m back at Hogwarts and together with you again.”

“Oh boy, that bad?”

“No, it’s not, ignore me, I’m just really bad at dealing with things. It’s fine. I’m just out of practice with all the pureblood traditions.”

“You could always sneak to my place.”

A quiet laugh, “Yeah,” David says in a tone that suggests he actually might, “Could I?”

“Definitely,” Patrick says.

David smiles and shakes his head, dismissing the thought, “It’s alright. My parents aren’t so bad, it’s just the parties. Do you want to see pictures of the garden? There’s some really pretty stuff back there.”

“Of course,” Patrick rests his head against the wall, “I’d always love to see it.”

__

After the break, David hurtles himself toward Patrick.

“That awful?”

“Everything’s awful compared to you.”

“Everything?”

“Well. The food was really good. And having alone time is nice, too. But a month without you is way too long.”

Patrick laughs and kisses David’s temple, says, “I feel the same,” and means it down to his bones.

__

Firefly lanterns surrounding them, Patrick sitting on top of the Astronomy tower without fear of falling, David’s hands curling in his hair as they kiss.

The moon above, stars over sprinkling, and quiet as they pull apart and smile at each other.

“Love you,” Patrick says, because it feels right, because there’s nothing else to say.

“I love you, too,” David says, and means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that you do not have to be understood to be valid. Nothing about you is dependant on other's opinions. You decide what type of person you want to be, what sort of things you want to do, you do some internal searching and realize that it's okay if someone disagrees with you because love only means anything when it's directed towards something vulnerable and real.


End file.
